vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145007-there-are-too-many-quests
Content ---- ---- ---- But pretty much all of those tasks are just kill quests that, as you say, run alongside zone quests. Generally they're meant to fluff up your exp gain or maybe give you a piece of loot. But anyone that's played this game past level 10 could tell you that gear and loot aren't exactly rare to come by. Most of the game's tasks end up becoming obsolete content that doesn't offer interesting gameplay or story elements. I cant speak to the quest count of zones past Whitevale, but I know that the main reason I quit Wildstar after it launched was because the game's questing is incredibly weak and favors sheer quantity over value. | |} ---- I want to be able to do some quests and a dungeon or two without over-leveling and leaving half of the content behind. I like taking my time to uncover the story and see all there is to see, but the game actively discourage this. Either you diversify your in-game activity and glaze over most of the content or rigidly stick to boring and rote quests that will yes, give you a better understanding of the story, but also level you out of the zone quickly. I'm not calling for the cutting of meaningful content that has to do with lore and world building, but there are more than enough kill quests that could be removed that would have no meaningful on the story. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think gonna have to stop you here, and disagree on the story aspect... as a huge huge lore nut the lore is really good, BUT its delivered very poorly. Layers upon layers, upon layers, upon layers, of text with a real lack of anything to draw the player in. Wildstar suffers from the same problems that many mmos do, WoW tried its best to alleviate the issue but fact is the questing in this game is DULL and boring. People complain about the number of quests because just not interesting or done in a way that " jumps out " at the player. So many quests are just same old kill quest or pick up this or that over and over again till the sun goes down... I complained about this during launch and i'll point it out again now. Wildstars Combat is amazing Wildstars Dungeons are super fun Wildstars Raiding i bet is great Wildstars Crafting is interesting and different but! Wildstar drops the ball when it comes to questing content and quality, it has this amazing world and lore to back it up, but the delivery is just so poorly done... I mean ok look at the protostar Academy and way that is designed, whole thing screams personality, from moment you walk in to the moment you leave its a great fun and funny experience. So why doesn't the questing enthrall me like that? Why is the questing so boring and unfun? i mean i like the game and i do enjoy some of the content but, the questing? its one of those things i just spam click to get through it so i can get to the dungeons and content i enjoy... which is sad because are some really good mmo's now have fun and enjoyable questing content... saddly we got a vanilla WoW style quest system... which just hasn't aged well at all. I suspect alot of folks are going to get bored with the questing LONG before the ever reach end game... i know its what turned me off of the game at launch and why i am playing in short spurts now, so i don't burn myself out with the dull questing. Is a subjective thing though some people are going to be ok with the questing, and others won't for me though questing needs a massive overhall, lots of stuff needs streamlined... i'll equate Wildstars questing to Tera's before they stream lined it... it really does suffer from the same problems that Tera did... in that questing is horribly boring and repetitive to the point i find myself falling asleep at the keyboard playing sometimes... i would call wildstar near perfect if the questing was as good as its combat. | |} ---- ---- Opinions | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm going to guess that some of the people that would complain about this are like me and have trouble with decision making, so it can be at least a tad annoying. I'm the guy that starts at least 20 different characters on any rpg before I can finally get a choice I feel okay with. But this doesn't imply I want them in there with the scissors cutting out quests, no, just make it so I know which quests I need to do to progress in the way you do in other mmos. I don't think I'm out of bounds there. | |} ---- It's still here, no? We're doing absolutely fine! | |} ---- Yeah everything is fine with the game. The success shows it. | |} ---- ---- YES FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO THIS. I REALLY WANT THIS. I need to complete all the quests. I want to PvP, i want to do event instance. I want to do everything but i DONT WANT to overlevel the content. Pleeeeaaaaaseeee Carbiiibeeeeee Edited October 23, 2015 by mostlyharmless | |} ---- They do though. Different quest types are clearly marked by the type of icon floating over the questgivers head. Pay attention to the blue bits, not just the ! and you will see icons for World (planet), Zone (a triangle I think?), and Repeatable (circular swooshes) quests. | |} ---- ... <3 Love ya, buddy. Lol, seriously. Thanks. I had noticed the swooshes for repeatables, but had no idea there were other icons. I'm sure the game explained this to me but I was sick of the pop up windows or something. I can only read so many of them before it starts to grind on me. :P | |} ---- ---- Without bonuses to XP, unnecesary grinding or farming and without doing instances, Quests alone provide smooth way to level up and finishing one zone completely will get you just around the level for next one. It is the way it hsould be. After all Wildstar is not forcing players to do something they dont wnat to do, meaning if you want to spend your time only by doing zones, you can do it. which is what matters. And sure you can ignore quests. Simply abandon those from quest log and you are free to breathe. And still have the option finishing them stored for later - which is good. | |} ---- This is spot on. I really enjoy this game, but the questing is ridiculous. A few friends who i have gamed with for years just gave up because they werent having fun since the quests are soooooooooooo god awful boring at the start of the game. Its really sad too, because as I've said a few times I think the ones later on get pretty fun but pre 20/25 its just like.... wut? Kill 10 more random whatsits? Why? | |} ---- I love having options. I do wish Wildstar had an option to lower my toon's level to the zone ala the mentor system, but not have to be in close proximity to a low level, grouped player. Regardless of whether that happens though, I'm still quite happy with how things are in the game. I'm just looking for more chrome on the sports car. ;) | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Idk what you are talking about, I have been in zones and have completely run out of quests to do. How can you join an mmorpg and then complain about the amount of quests? Perhaps minecraft might appeal more to you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The one like the OP picking up the tanking quest sounds like he just didnt read the dialogue. And for that i dont really think he can fault the devs for it if he's skipping quest text. But Shiphand (or w/e they call them now, dungeon quests and adventure quests could have special quest text color to tell it apart from regular quests. WS just like SWTOR felt like they had to reinvent the wheel and they gave all of their instanced content different names. Shiphands, adventures, dungeons...i mean i know what a dungeon is from other mmos but i'm thinking to myself wtf is a shiphand and adventure?! IMO they could make it a bit easier to figure out by calling them Shiphand Dungeons, Adventure Dungeons, Veteran Dungeons or Normal Dungeons. | |} ---- It is some people, can slog through content and never bat an eye, some enjoy reading tons of text... unfortunately i've found in my old age, if i want to read a book i'll go pick up a solid novel and read it. I play video games for the interactivity, and actual you know PLAYING of the game. In stark contrast, DCUO and SWTOR kept me playing to the end, in fact i can still pick those games up and enjoy the questing for the most part because, the story keeps you engaged. Alot of that has to do with voice overs, and good voice work... its Wildstars #1 flaw... lack of voice work can, make you feel disconnected from whats going on, i'v REALLY tried to read each and every quest in detail, but i found myself falling asleep from doing it. Quest and Story MAY be good but if it can't engage the player it ultimately fails at its job, and for ALOT of players... they simply spam skip the text because they can not be bothered to read a book just to get the jist of whats happening. Foir a game was developed in the last 5 years, to not have at very least your main story line voiced, is kind of *cupcake* poor and lazy. Even FF14 went back and made sure there main storyline is voiced, GW2 has the same thing... in that respect Wildstar feels VERY dated in its questing. You can say " i enjoy the questing " but you cant deny that questing is very very very dated and traditional vs much newer games that have opted for a much more stream lined experience, with alot of engaging story and voice work. Edit: To understand what i am talking about, do the first hour of questing and then instead go do protostar academy... everything in the academy is voiced, it keeps you engaged laughing and generally adds to the over all experience. If the WHOLE game was like that, it would be my #1 MMO but do to this poor quality of questing i really can't give it that kind of rank, as i just cant make myself slog through alot of that content, its really snooze worthy =/ which sucks because i love wildstars setting a whole lot! and lore looks so good, i just wish i could get into the game as a whole. Edited October 23, 2015 by Lokai | |} ---- ---- Except Bioware has shown that such is likely not sustainable. Fully voiced only happened through the Rise of the Hutt Cartel expansion. Then in Shadows of Revan all the side quests were simple quest pop-up text boxes like you see here and in other MMOs. No more voiced side quests. And now, in Chapter 9 of the the KoTFE expansion, as we learned in early access, your character loses his voice. The NPCs talk, you select a reply option, and then they continue talking as if your character said something, but he no longer speaks any lines. Since that is how they handled the final available chapter of this expansion, we don't know if they will continue to do that going forward (i.e. it's the new format to not have your Player-Character talk anymore to save costs with the top-name voice actors), but I guess we'll find out in Chapter 10 in early 2016. Well, I won't, because BioWare screwed up enough with 4.0 that I won't be back. Just to touch on the tip of the iceberg: my favorite Trooper companion was M1-4X, and now to get him back I have to grind through 20 warzones. No thanks. I hate PvP in SWTOR (and I generally enjoy PvP in an MMO). Another of my companions on a character is now locked behind completing some monthly events to get them back. Thank the gods I'm really enjoying Wildstar! But yeah, even BioWare is trimming down the fully voiced-over aspect of SWTOR to: voice-over in certain areas, as of Shadows of Revan and KoTFE. Edited October 24, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- You should compose a song out of it.... | |} ---- Probably been pointed out but, F2P gave you a lot of exp boosts that kind of ruin your chance to do all the quests in a zone. The reason they're kept in is because not everyone has all the exp boosts, just deal with it or make sure you have no exp boosts while leveling. Edited October 24, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- i love it so much that the npc's make you feel guilty. i have a rough time playing dominion because the lore unsettles me. i enjoy it when other people *feel* when they are playing a cartoon :P | |} ---- ---- I don't think the tedium comes from the number of quests, but from the number of interactions to complete some quests. Just been doing quests in Blighthaven where one interaction only progresses the quest by 5%. Now doing 20 interactions per quest is no problem to me if, AND ONLY IF, I actually learn something new with each of those interactions. But the majority of the time you don't - all it does is progress the quest by 5%. Task Repetition in gaming has long been studied, and I have seen no research that shows that 20 pointless repetitions is ever anything but a turn-off for players. If those Interactions are meaningful, present a dialogue of some kind that progresses the player's understanding of the quest and helps develop game-world immersion then its probably fine to have 10 - 12 of them to complete the quest. If they are are just "contentless" interactions to progress the quest by an arbitrary percentage then I think we should be required to that no more than 5 or 6 times. But 20 odd "contentless" interactions just to progress a quest is a huge no-no; and indicative of a game ethos that seems to think that "mindless grind" equals "hardcore"; which to be fair is evident throughout the game - and one of the major factors that sees player retention so low that server mergers and F2P were needed. All The Best Edited October 25, 2015 by RedneckRPGer | |} ---- ---- I don't think they need to be removed per se. The problem isn't that they exist, but that they are extremely clunky and outdated. They usually require talking to a ton of NPCs, frequently mean a lot of unnecessary running around to grab everything, and make this huge list in your quest objectives to the point that it makes it hard to keep track of what you're doing. It's not that they need to be removed, it's that they need to be presented in a less cumbersome manner. My suggestion? Roll all tasks into existing quests as optional objectives. That removes the need to talk to so many NPCs, streamlines the quest tracker some since not so many things will be listed, removes the chance of picking up a task after you've already passed through an area (which I've done several times), and shows new players that aren't required to do these things to progress. Either that or do something similar to GW2 where tasks don't pop up until you kill the appropriate enemy (eg kill a moodie, task to kill x moodies gets added to your objectives). Edited October 25, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ---- ---- ----